Together at last
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: Susan gets a chance to be with her Prince will she take it or refuse. DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


It has been almost three months since I have left Narnia and I am missing a certian Prince. I have dreams about him all the time but I know I will never see him again. Caspian is now raning King of Narnia and the Telmarines. Peter went off to collage a month ago and Lucy and Edmund are back in England with mom and Auntie, but I on the other hand am still at the manor preparing a banquet for the masters son and daughters return. They yell and scream about everything that has gone wrong and blame it on me even after all that has happened. The wardrobe is now removed from the room and I have no connection to Narnia.

Night falls so I am i my bed lying there when I feel a pinch on my ski but not a normal pinch an magical pinch. I smile close my eyes and picture Caspian and Aslan.

"Susan? Your here I didn't think it would work."

"Caspian did you call me here again?"

Caspian wraps me into his arms and cries tears of joy as I laugh and run a hand through his hair and smile at the same time looking like a blubbering idiot. I cup his face and kiss him. It feels so familiar and right at the same time but also alittle foriegn to me. I get pressed against a wall and grunt as my back makes impact. The kiss gets deeper and almost desperate with fire and longing. When we finally break it's not because we want to but because we need air. Our foreheads are together and we are smiling at each other like even bigger idiots than before. There is a noise in the hall and the door opens up and Aslan comes into view we bow respectufully.

"Queen Susan what a pleasent yet unexpected surprise. I am so pleased to see you. Are the others with you or are you it?"

"Alsan nice to see you again and yes it is just me that has been summond and I am pleasently surprised as well."

My arms are still around Caspian and my face is full of heat and i am once again very embarresed.

"Aslan Susan has been summond because of a snag in the road we have hit in the kingdom."

"Prince Caspian we will talk in the war chambers later. Until then spenf the time you have with Susan as you will. It seems I interupted something as it was."

Heat came quickly to my cheeks and I couldn't help it and neither could Caspian either. We walked down the halls and people bowed as they saw us or Caspian coming. I couldn't hep but feel a pang of jelousy but I quickly pushed that away and focused on Caspian. A few girls were attempting to flirt with Caspian and I put my hand on his arm and he pulled me closer making them mad and very pist off.

"Susan I am going to have to leave you here for a little while. You can get into a dress that your heart desires."

I nod and head to the seamstress. My skirt is alittle plain and I can't wait to be back into my normal clothes for Narnia. The dress is beautiful and very bright blue with some pink and purple flowers. My bow and quiver are strapped to my back but Caspian told me I must wear my crown around the place. I played with my arrow as I pulled the string back feeling the power of the bow made me feel right at home with my surrondings. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caspian and Aslan walking towards the traning area.

"Caspian you know that this isn't right she dosen't belong here anymore. We can find someone else to take on the responsibility."

"Alsan I want her I am in love with her and not anyone else it won't be the same."

"Well what ever you do make sure it is the right thing. Not only for her but for you too. You only get one marriage as a King."

A lump formed in my throat. Marriage. I turned back to my bow and kept shooting at the target I didn't miss a singke one. Caspian came behind me and hugged me making me jittery. I pulled out of his reach amd turned to look at him .

"So whats up Caspian?"

"What do you mean whats up?"

"Anything new I should know about?"

"Would you stop answering an queston with a question."

"Well if you answered my question there would be no need for more questions."

"Okay. Well we need to talk anyway."

My heart started beating faster and faster than anything I had ever experinced before. Caspian dropped to one near and looked me in the eye.

"Susan Pensive will you do the honor of being my wife?"

"Caspian I will do the honor of being your wife."

I was picked up and twirled around in the air. When we finally stopped spinning we kissed.

**1 YEAR LATER**

The day had finally come and was beaming with excietment and joy. My dress sept the ground and I felt like a real Queen not a fake one. Lucy and the rest of my siblings even my mom had made it for my wedding. Lucy was braiding my hair down my back and plaing wild flowers in it. I smilied as my mother had placed her wedding band on a necklace for me and was now reasting between my breast. Peter and Edmund came in and hugged me as I was about to desend the isle.

Caspina looked amazing in his attire. Aslan stood in the front of the room and everyone got qiuet as I walked. The alter seemed so far away and yet so close my life was finally getting good.

"Do you Caspian take Susan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Susan take Caspian to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Caspian leaned in and kissed me like this was the last one ever.

We made it back to the room and Caspian had stripped me down to where I was completely naked and began to kiss down to my... Well you get the picture.


End file.
